La lumière des ténèbres
by lilou7369
Summary: Dans le monde il n'y a ni blanc ni noir, ni bien ni mal. Juste deux croyances se battant l'une contre l'autre. Mon doux Harry, pourras-tu y mettre fin ? chap 5.
1. Prologue

_**Titre : **__La lumière des ténèbres_.

_**Auteur : **_moi ^^, lilou

_**Disclaimer**__** :**_ Rien et à moi ! Même pas sevy-chou !

_**Genre :**_ Harry OOC, monde sorcier et tout et tout

_**Rating : **_T pour le début puis M pour la suite.

_**Couples : **_un peu plus tard, un HPDM ou HPLV chais pas encore… cette histoire est un slash donc Homophobe une jolie croix en haut de votre page est à votre disposition !

_**Note :**_ c'est ma première fic alors j'ai du avoir quelques idées farfelu, je suis désolée des fautes de français, je ne suis pas une experte en la matière et j'ai encore de longue étude devant moi !

_**Note 2 :**_ Merci à tout ceux qui m'encourage à l'écriture de cette histoire !

_**Prologue.**_

Je suis Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter ainsi que petit frère du survivant. Oui, l'enfant prodigue se n'est pas moi mais mon frère, Sandy William Potter plus connut sous le nom de celui-qui-a-survécu-à-tu-sais-qui.

Enfin, cette histoire, je ne la connais que depuis peu. N'étant pas le Golden Boy des temps modernes, mes parents ont préférés me mettre dans un orphelinat plutôt que de devoir supporter la charge d'un enfant qui n'était pas Sandy.

Je vécus dans un orphelinat moldu, à l'abri du monde sorcier ainsi que renier par mes parents. Ne connaissant rien en pouvoir et en ignorant le pourquoi de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornant mon front.

Je suis Harry Clow et je vais vous raconter mon histoire…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

C'est très court, je sais mais ce n'est que le prologue. j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez la suite. je remerci tout ce qui sont venu sur cette page et leur dit à bientôt (j'espère ^^).

rewiew si le coeur y est !


	2. La vie continue

_**Titre : **__La lumière des ténèbres_.

_**Auteur : **_moi ^^, lilou

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien et à moi ! Même pas les méchants ! Ya juste le fic et quelques trucs qui ne servent à rien…pour mon plus grand malheur !

_**Genre :**_ Harry ooc, monde sorcier et tout et tout

_**Rating : **_K+ ou T chez pas…

_**Couples : **_un peu plus tard, un HPDM ou HPLV chais pas encore…

Note : Vous comprendrez plus tard les phrases en I

_**RAR :**_ Merci pour vos Rewiews, je n'aurais jamais pensée en avoir autant !

_**Chapitre 1. L'orphelinat, l'enfant et la vie continue **_

Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard accompagné de James et Lily Potter ce dirigeaient vers l'orphelinat Lafontaine. Un nourrisson, entouré de nombreuse couvertures, était endormit dans les bras de Madame Potter. Celle-ci le regardait.

Son regard exprimait la tristesse de l'abandon ainsi qu'un léger malaise, elle ne savait plus comment s'occuper de cette enfant qui n'allait bientôt plus être le sien.

Lily Potter déposa le garçon devant la porte d'une grande demeure faite de bois et de pierres. L'endroit était désert. On ne rend pas visite aux orphelins la nuit, surtout en hiver.

James déposa une vieille photo à la droite du petit tas de couvertures. Sur la photo un prénom.

Harry.

Le bambin se réveilla et regarda de ses yeux trop verts le couple au dessue de lui. Une femme rousse aux yeux verts ainsi qu'un homme brun aux yeux couleurs noisette. Le petit bonhomme les fixa avec une profonde indifférence. Que pouvais bien lui vouloir ce vieil homme trop barbu ainsi que ceux qui se considéraient comme ces parents ?

Albus prit la parole :

« Mes enfants, êtes vous certains de faire le bon choix ?

_Oui, soufflèrent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Il faut le protéger de la menace qui pèse sur les épaules de son frère, ajouta James.

_ Soit, reprit Dumbledore.

Ils se retournèrent sans un regard en arrière et disparurent.

Harry, car s'était son nom, en voyant qu'il se retrouvait seul commença à crier de ça petite voix fluette. Dérangé par le bruit, une vielle femme à l'allure sévère sortit du bâtiment par la porte de bois délabrée qui faisait office d'entrée.

Ces yeux ternes se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la petite forme au sol. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un sourire en voyant l'enfant greloter quand elle le prit dans ces vieux bras.

Elle le plaqua contre son torse, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement montrant la vieillesse des lieux.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir mal éclairé, elle entendu les chuchotements des orphelins. Ils avaient eux aussi entendus les bruyants pleures de l'enfant à travers les murs de leurs chambres poussiéreuses.

Elle les ignora et partie en direction des cuisines pour préparer au bambin affamé un biberon de lait chaux. Elle réfléchit à la plus évidente des questions. Qu'allait-elle faire de se nouveau né ?

Le biberon fut engloutit en deux temps trois mouvement et elle se dirigea vers m'étage supérieur. La directrice avait pris ça décision. Elle le confirait à la garde de son professeur de littérature pour cette nuit et ensuite s'occuperait de lui comme son petit fils.

Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre tant désiré. Elle toqua à la porte sur laquelle une pancarte était accrochée. Sur celle-ci, des lettres étaient gravées. Elles représentaient le nom du professeur. Cédric Bohran.

Après quelques minutes, un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit la porte. Il était grand, beau et mince. Ces cheveux étaient noirs et lui tombaient délicatement sur la nuque et les oreilles. Ça peau était bruni par le chaux soleil de l'été. Ces yeux gris endormis se posèrent sur la directrice et son chargement.

Ils s'illuminèrent quand il vu que la dite charge était un petit bébé malheureusement abandonné sur le palier de l'orphelinat.

Il repensa à ça vie parfaite avant ce maudit accident qui lui avait prit un enfant de l'âge de Harry ainsi que son adorable femme. Une vie entière réduite à néant par un conducteur ivre. (L'abus d'alcool nuit à la santé ^^)

La directrice lui demanda de surveiller l'enfant pendant quelque heure le temps qu'elle fasse sont long tour de garde. Il accepta volontiers devenant déjà « gaga » devant le visage enfantin d'Harry. Elle lui mit l'enfant dans les bras et embrassa de front du bambin lui laissant la marque des ses lèvres rouge sur son beau visage.

Quand la femme fut sortit, il se dirigea vers ça commode y pris un vieux pull délavé et l'enroula autour du désormais fils adoptif de la « mémé » comme les jeunes élèves aimer tant l'appeler.

Quand il se coucha dans son petit lit, le garçon toujours lové contre son torse, il partit aussitôt dans le pays des rêves.

Tous en dormant, il resserra inconsciemment ça prise sur le petit corps frêle qui s'accrochait désespérément à son haut de pyjama de ses toutes petites mains. Harry put lui aussi sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil entouré d'un homme étonnamment doux qui allait bientôt disparaitre du plus triste des sorts.


	3. La lettre

_**Titre : **__La lumière des ténèbres_.

_**Auteur : **_moi ^^, lilou

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien et à moi !!! Même pas les méchants !! Ya juste le fic et quelques trucs qui ne servent à rien…pour mon plus grand malheur !

_**Genre :**_ Harry ooc, monde sorcier et tout et tout

_**Rating : **_K+ ou T chez pas…

_**Couples : **_un peu plus tard, un HPDM ou HPLV chez pas encore…

_**RAR :**_ Merci désolée si je ne réponds pas toujours aux rewiews (pratiquement jamais ..lol.. )

_**Note 1 :**_ merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ma fic !

_**Note 2 :**_ Désolé si je suis en retard mais je n'ais pas de jour particulier pour poster et aussi, j'ai du faire quelques petites recherches.

_**Chapitre 2 : Une lettre ?**_

Devant un château énigmatique, de jeunes élèves se préparaient pour leur rentrer dans cette célèbre école. L'un deux, droit et arrogant se nommait Sandy, Sandy Potter. Le survivant. Le nez en l'air, il avançait d'un pas de conquérant à travers les nombreux étudiants pressés d'arriver au château pour le fabuleux repas qui les attendaient.

Entouré de ses amis Weasley, qui le regardaient les yeux pétillants d'admirations, il n'arguait les insolents morveux qui osaient le sous-estimer. Les élèves s'écartaient de lui en chuchotant.

« Le survivant !! » s'exclama l'un d'eux mais se ravisa lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Ronald, le meilleur ami de Sandy.

Hagrid, homme à la taille incomparable, mit fin au bavardement grâce à ça grosse voix grave.

« Première année par ici ! Rugit-il.

_ Bonjour Hagrid, dit Sandy sous les acclamations d'excitation de ses amis.

_ Bonsoir jeune Potter. Répondit-il.

_ Comme la coutume de l'école le veut, nous nous rendrons à Poudlard par bateau ! reprit le demi-géant ».

Sous les yeux émerveillés des élèves Sandy monta dans une barque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le sombre château, des cris se firent entendre alors que le choixpeau s'exclamait haut et fort « GRIFFONDOR !! ». Ainsi l'ainé Potter était désormais un pur et courageux Griffondor.

Une année après, dans une maison de quartier, un enfant du haut de ses onze ans se réveillait. Il se nommait Harry Edward Clow.

Les doux rayons du soleil lui réchauffaient son beau visage alors que l'air frais du matin entrait dans la petite chambre.

Le garçon se releva et posa ses pieds sur la douce moquette qui lui chatouilla les orteils. Elle était bleue mais ça le jeune homme ne le savait pas. Il rigola un instant avant que la voix du professeur ne le ramène à la réalité.

« Edo-chaton ! Descend manger ! » Dit-il.

A la l'aide de la force de ses fines cuisses il se mit debout et les bras tendus devant lui, il commença à tâtonner à la recherche de la porte. Il l'ouvrit difficilement mais continua son chemin comme à son habitude.

La descente des escaliers (on ne monte pas des escaliers je sais) était la chose la plus compliqué pour Harry. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, le jeune garçon s'avança lentement jusqu'à qu'il entende le grincement du poids de l'ancienne directrice sur le vieux parquet de bois de chêne. Elle venait l'aider. Enfin.

Une main osseuse s'appuya sur son épaule alors qu'elle le guidait dans la bonne direction. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, une odeur aguichante envahi les fines narines de l'enfant. _Bacon, pain griller et œuf, tout se que j'aime_. Pensa t-il. Le repas anglais du matin.

La cuisine était petite, blanche et chocolat. Une grande fenêtre éclairée la table de bois faisant scintiller les assiettes blanche ainsi que les vieux verres à pieds. Une nappe marron brodée de fleur blanche était positionné sur la table.

Un baiser sur le front lui fit lever ses yeux vides. Le temps était passé sur le beau visage de son ancien professeur. De lourdes rides sur barrait la face. Mais il avait toujours se quelque chose qui faisait autant craquées les femmes, autant les plus jeunes que les plus âgées.

Malgré ses yeux aveugles, Harry arrivait très bien à voir les personnes près de lui. Non, enfaite il voyait les contours des visages, des corps mais pas le reste. C'était très étrange, une sensation différente des autres mais il s'y était habitué depuis le temps. Il avait eu la rougeole mais quelques complication du à la mal nutrition lui avait fait perre la vue ce qui n'arrivait que peut souvent.

Le déjeuner se passa comme à son habitude. Quelques paroles échangées, des sourires et des rires donnés. Jusqu'à qu'un bruit de claquement ne se fasse entendre. Une chouette se tenait devant la grande fenêtre tapant le carreau de son bec crochu. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte gauche.

La directrice prit l'enveloppe jauni craqua le sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson représentant un aigle, un lion, un blaireau ainsi qu'un serpent entourant le lettre « p » et se mit à lire :

_Mr. H. Clow_

_Dans la chambre du haut troisième porte à droite_

_13, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération International des Mages et Sorcier_

_Cher Mr Clow,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée qu 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Clow, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Un silence pesant fit place après cette lettre.

Le visage choqué du professeur changea rapidement. Il blanchit de rage, serrant les poings à en faire couper la circulation, il s'exclama furieusement :

« Mais qu'est ce que s'est que cette connerie !!

_ Calme toi Cédric je t'en supplie, pas devant Harry !! Réprimanda la « grand-mère » d'Harry.

_ Une école de sorcellerie est puis quoi encore ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'Excalibur et on serait dans le film Merlin L'enchanteur ou quoi ?

Alors que sont professeur continuer de jurer tous seul Harry, lui, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux bêtement en se demandant : mais qu'avait-il put se passer pour le mettre autant en colère ? Une question qui ne restera pas sans réponse…


	4. Sorcier et possession

Titre :** La lumière des ténèbres**

**Auteur : **Moi ^^

**Raiting : **T

**Disclamers :** Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Genre: **Harry OOC,

**Note : **Désolééééé pour mon immense retard mais mon ordi a eu un bug !! Et je pouvais plus rien faire !!

**RAR: **merci pour vos commentaires !!

* * *

Il était là, assit sur un banc, le fixant de ses yeux rouges, un sourire maléfique accroché aux lèvres. Sa silhouette fantomatique s'élança à la suite du jeune garçon devant lui, tenant dans sa main un pendentif. Il s'approcha d'un pas gracieux et élégant, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Un rire hystérique sorti de sa bouche qui l'était le seul à entendre alors qu'un frisson traversait l'échine de l'enfant et que son cœur s'accélérait douloureusement. Heureux. Il était heureux. Il allait prendre possession de ce misérable gamin et recommencerait enfin sa conquête du monde.

. . . . . . .

Lorsqu'Harry était arrivé sur le quai neuf trois quart de la gare de King Cross, un malaise l'avait hanté. Mais lorsqu'une main s'était abattue sur son épaule et qu'une douleur lui avait lancée dans tout le bras, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux alors qu'il tombait inconscient sur les vieux pavés de pierres brutes et il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

C'était il y a deux jours. Un homme, aux cheveux gras voletant au vent, à la carrure fière et hautaine, au yeux aussi noir que le charbon, était venu toquer à sa porte. Il s'appelait Séverus Rogue. Malgré les protestations de son « père » le jeune garçon avait ouvert l'entré de la petite demeure, les deux mains sur la poignée, la tête baissée sur le coté lui donnant un air idiot. Les yeux de l'homme se dirigèrent immédiatement vers ses yeux sans vies.

Mr. Bonrah était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques secondes après. Il avait invité Séverus à entrer et s'installer dans un fauteuil en cuir noir. Ils avaient parlés, une heure durant mais la conclusion ne fut pas des plus fructueuse. Pour lui prouver ses dires Mr. Rogue, d'un coup de baguette magique, le fit voltiger dans les airs en prononçant simplement ces deux mots : _Wingardium Leviosa._

S'ensuit encore une longue conversation qui avait fini par apprendre à Harry qu'il devait aller à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour y poursuivre ses études. Il fut dit aussi que, le lendemain, Harry partirait avec le professeur Snape pour acheter ses fournitures scolaire.

. . . . . . . .

Habillé d'un anorak jaune canarie, d'un vieux jean démodé et des bottes assortis au haut. C'est ainsi qu'Harry alla à la chasse au fourniture. Une pluie torrentiel s'abattait sur Londres. Et la longue robe du professeur Rogue prenait l'eau alors qu'il trainait Harry par la main, celui-ci ne voyant rien.

« Jeune homme, prenez votre liste, s'il vous plait. Et donnez la moi. Siffla hargneusement Snape.

_ Oui…monsieur, murmura en retour Harry.

Il sortit d'une des nombreuses poches de son anorak une vieille lettre jauni dont il extirpa sa liste de fourniture. Il la donna à son professeur qui la lu.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont un élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs ( en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

Le livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette _

Magie théorique_, par Adalbert Lasornette_

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, _par Emeric G. Changé_

Mille herbe et champignons magiques, _par Phyllida Augirolle._

Potions magiques_, par Arsenius Beaulitron_

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, par Norbert Dragonneau _

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, par Quentin Jentremble._

_Fournitures_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

« Ex..excusez..moi, on peut… trou..trouver tout .. ça à .. Londres ? Bégaya Harry. La ville lui avait toujours fait peur et les pas du professeur était trop grand pour les siens ce qui le poussait à courir.

_ Bien sur ! Mais vous autre moldu ne connaissez pas cet endroit.

_ Mol..moldu ? »

Séverus soupira et répondit :

« Une personne sans pouvoir magique. »

Ils parcoururent les rues de la capital jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un vieux pub miteux. Une pancarte sur le haut de la porte indiqua « le Chaudron Baveur ». Le professeur y pénétra et Harry le suivit. Beaucoup de personnes les saluèrent mais Séverus ne fit aucun geste envers eux. Il se contentait d'avancer vers le fond du pub. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une pièce de taille moyenne dont les murs étaient fait de briques. Rogue apposa sa baguette sur l'une des pierres et un passage s'ouvrit sur le chemin de traverse.

Le professeur l'emmena en premier chez « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». Le tenant toujours par la main, Snape entra dans la boutique. Il se dirigèrent vers une petite femme toute vêtue de violet qui s'occupait d'un garçon au teint pâle.

« Professeur Snape ! S'exclama-elle lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Oh bonjours, ajouta-elle en voyant Harry.

_ Mr Clow, voici Madame Guipure et Draco Malfoy, serpentard de deuxième année.

_ Bon…bonjours… »

Malfoy renifla bruyamment et se détourna de la conversation. Snape sortit quelque instant pour cause d'un rendez-vous urgent. Harry se retrouva donc seul.

« C'est pour Poudlard ?

_ Oui.. Madame…

_ Bien, je vais prendre tes mensurations. Installe-toi sur le deuxième tabouret. Reprit-elle en retournant s'occuper de l'autre adolescent.

_ Excusez-moi… »

Draco et la dame se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement de la tête.

_ Pourriez vous m'y emmener, je ne vois pas… ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh… je vois, viens je t'y emmène. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle le mena à son tabouret et il la remercie. Harry avait senti le regard du blond dans son dos lorsqu'il avançait. C'était extrêmement gênant pour lui. Son calvaire prit fin quand le grand sauveur arriva. Séverus Rogue entra enfin dans le magasin et ils purent partir après avoir payé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une vieille boutique étroite et délabrée. Une autre pancarte était accroché au dessue de la porte. Il était écrit : « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. ». Cette boutique était poussiéreuse et mystérieuse. Une voix sortie de derrière lui et Harry se retourna dans un bref sursaut.

« Je savais bien que vous viendriez un jour Mr. Potter ou devrais-je dire Mr. Clow ? Il rit doucement. De quelle main tenais vous la baguette ? »

Harry lui montra les deux mains et Ollivander fut légèrement déboussolé, il se dirigea vers les étagèrent où était positionné toutes sorte de baguettes et en sortit une.

« Essayez celle-ci. Acajou, 25.1 cm, souple et flexible, parfaite pour les défenses contre les forces du mal. »

Cette première et bien d'autre après ne furent pas les bonnes. Bientôt Ollivander revint avec une baguette étrangement petite.

« Et bien, testons celle-ci! Frêne bleu, arbre désormais introuvable, 16.3 cm, une écaille de dragon et un crin de licorne, facile à manier et légère, excellente pour les potions ainsi que la médecine. »

Quand Harry prit la baguette, une étrange chaleur emplit son cœur. D'un mouvement de poigné, il fit jaillir du bout de sa baguette une étrange couleur verte pale. Harry tout heureux, paya l'homme et ils sortirent de la boutique.

La journée continua, les magasins défilèrent. Et il fut bientôt l'heure pour eux de rentrer. Son premier jours à Poudlard était demain. Il devrait se lever tôt pour ne pas rater son train. Il se coucha dans une des chambres du « Chaudron Baveur » et s'endormi immédiatement. Ses rêves peuplés de magie, de sorciers et de sorcières et leurs longues robes barioler.

A huit heure, il fut réveiller en sursaut par Tom le propriétaire de l'auberge qui frappait à sa porte. Celui-ci lui demanda de se dépêcher car Rogue l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée pour aller à la gare. Paniquant, il sauta de son lit, et se réceptionna maladroitement en trébuchant sur le tapis. Les fesses endolories il se releva tant bien que mal et avança du mieux qu'il put vers la pile de vêtement qu'il avait acheter hier. Il pris se qui lui passait sous la main, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit rejoindre son professeur.

. . . . . . . .

La gare King Cross était pleine. Partout des gens grouillait à la recherche de leur train. Séverus Rogue lui tenait là main. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude alors qu'ils avaient vers les quais neuf et dix . Un malaise prenait Harry, lui compressant la poitrine et lui nouant le ventre. Mais lorsqu'ils traversèrent un mur pour arrivé sur le quai neuf trois quart, la sensation de malaise avait augmenter le faisant frissonner.

Accompagné du professeur Rogue, il s'installa près d'un banc où nul personne n'était assise pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivé du train. Lorsqu'une main s'abattu sur son épaule et qu'un rire se fit entendre, une douleur lui lança dans tout le bras alors qu'il était prit d'un vertige et qu'il s'effondrait sur les pavés de pierres brutes.

. . . . . . .

Dans la brume de son esprit un rire se fit entendre. Il était rauque et profond. A en faire hérissé les poils du dos. Tom Elvis Jedusort était heureux. Il avait trouvé un hôte parfait et il allait bien en profiter…


	5. NOTE

Bonsoir,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour se retard très important.

Plusieurs de mes chapitre sont déjà sur feuille il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper mais je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une beta correcteur(trice).

On m'a reproché plusieurs fois mes fautes et je voudrais y remédier.

Merci à tous ce qui lisent ma fiction et qui laissent des commentaires ou même qui mettent ma fic dans leur favori.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et je passe aux rewiews à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour tout les chap.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**ronald92**** – **Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour le com ! Bye

**Almarita**** – **merci pour ta rewiew et j'espère que ma fic te plais toujours. Bisou

**benji251**** – **j'espère que la suite te plaît aussi ! Bonne suite de lecture

**Alienor01**– merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que tu as lu la suite ! Bisou

**Chapitre 2 :**

**amymalefoy** – merci, je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu ? J'espère que tu apprécie aussi la suite. Byee !

**elie1991 – **merci pour ta rewiew ! J'ai choisi ton couple contente ? lol j'espère que tu continues de lire ! Gros bisous

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Rubie blakie** – pas de panique ! Le chapitre 4 est arrivé ! gros bisou et merci

**bianka17**** – **merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew. Continues de lire ma fic s'il te plait ton avis m'aide beaucoup ! Gros bisou ! Bye et à la prochaine j'espère !

**xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx**** – **j'suis désoléee pour mes fautes ! et aussi pour la longueur de mes chapitres, je vais essayer de reposter régulièrement. Merci pour ton avis ! Bisou.

Merci à **stormtrooper2** pour me suivre depuis le début et pour proposer son avis, je te fais de gros bisous ! **Vampyse****, **merci pour tes petites rewiews qui me font plaisir et pour avoir suivit mon début et j'espère que tu liras la suite, à la prochaine ! **Sylfe** un fic Noir ? Je l'espère lol, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à tourner cette fic version mystère et suspense je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour ça. Merci pour lecture et pour tes rewiews. A plus ! **JTFLAM**, j'adore se que tu proposes à chaque nouveau chapitre, cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait et que certaine personne (comme toi) propose des idées pour la suite, pour le couple ça sera un HPLV. Gros bisous ! Et à une prochaine fois. **jument fiere** merci pour tes coms ! ca me fait plaisir que tu suives ! Bisou ! Coucou ! **mamanline**ma fic est bien yaoi, vive les slashs ! Sinon merci beaucoup de suivre et de donné ton avis ! Pleins de bisou et bye ! Salut **magaliHP**, merci pour tes rewiews, mes chapitres sont courts j'en suis désolée. Je pense les allonger par la suite. Ravis que ma fic te plaise ! À la prochaine.

Pour finir **adenoide, **je ne comprends pas toujours tes rewiews, ma fiction n'a pas l'air de te plaire et pourtant tu continues de la lire**, **il est vrai que Harry n'est pas leur sauveur mais il va avoir une place importante dans la guerre et pourquoi Séverus est débile ? L'ordre n'était pas encore au courant, ils ne le connaissent même pas. Mis en tout cas, j'aimerai bien que la suite de ma fic te plaise plus. Je te dis bonne soirée et à la prochaine.

Merci pour vos rewiew et je pense poster mon prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !

Pleins de bisous

_Lilou7369_


	6. Réveil

_**La lumière des ténèbres**_

auteur : Lilou7369

rating : T pour l'instant

disclaimer : rien est à moi et je ne fais pas de profit !

Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolé ! le retard c'est vriment la pire chose qui existe (dans la monde de la fanfiction) et moi je fais que ça !

merci pour toute vos rewiew !

je suis désolé, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé car la béta-correctrice qui c'était proposé par message perso ne m'a jamais répondu je suis désolé melana76, j'aurais bien voulu que tu deviennes ma beta mais je n'ai jamais réussi à t'envoyer de MP. (saloperie de connection internet !)

sinon j'aime pas trop se chapitre je prèfere le suivant !

pour les fautes, disons ... que c'est fait exprès =)

gros bisou à tout le monde !

. . . . . . . .

**_Chapitre : 5_**

**_Réveil..._**

Lorsque Tom Jedusort reprit ses esprits, il était couché sur un matelas qu'il aurait souhaité plus confortable. Une odeur de désinfectant lui agressa le nez et le son des pas sur le sol fit écho dans son crâne. Le touché rêche des draps de coton sur sa peau l'irrita. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que tout était noir.

Il était dans un état de confusion total. Il venait de faire le rêve le plus étrange de sa vie. Dans se rêve, il était dans le corps d'un autre garçon qui avait eu une vie parfaite, il avait vécu dans un orphelinat où il avait était heureux et avait été adopté par une famille aimante alors que lui n'avait jamais été heureux. Ce mot seul aspirait à un désespoir trop profond pour un enfant aussi petit que lui.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait lui aussi vécu dans un orphelinat mais le sien était beaucoup plus triste et délabré. Il manquait souvent de nourriture et les plus vieux volaient souvent celle des plus jeunes, son début de vie n'avait pas été des plus joyeux mais il avait supporté les coups, les injures et les punitions.

Chaque jour, il avait de plus en plus envie de se venger, que chaque habitant de cet orphelinat crève des pires souffrances qui puissent exister. Il en rêvait toutes les nuits et le matin il se levait le sourire aux lèvres pour le perdre quelques heures après.

Et ce gamin, il souriait tout le temps, il jouait avec tout le monde alors que lui avait été rejeté violement.

Il leva une main hésitante et la passa sur son visage, il avait chaud. Il se leva difficilement est posa ses pied sur un sol froid qui lui envoya un frisson. Soudain une voix trop aiguë de femme le fit sursauter.

« Jeune homme ! Vous êtes réveillé ? » Questionna la femme.

'Non, je dors, ça se voit pas ?' Répliqua Tom mentalement, un brin ironique.

« Oui, Mada… » Commença t'il mais il fut coupé par l'autre… truc. Il serra les dents.

« Parfais, vous souvenez-vous ? Vous êtes tombé dans les choux ce matin alors que vous alliez monter dans le Poudlard Expresse. »

'Bien sûr que je me souviens, femme folle, car s'est moi qui en suis en cause'. Sourit Tom intérieurement.

Il entendit le son du porte que l'on ouvre puis que l'on referme et encore le bruit désagréable du claquement des chaussures sur le carrelage. Il grimaça. Pourquoi voyait-il encore noir ?

« Pompom, comment va le jeune Clow ? Son évanouissement est-il dû à son handicap ? » Demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

'Dumbeldore !' Cracha Tom avec tant de hargne que malgré qu'il l'ait dit en son for intérieur une moue se forma sur son visage.

« Non, non, Albus, rien à voir, je n'en connais pas la cause mais ce n'est surement pas son aveuglement… » Reprit l'infermière de Poudlard.

Mais Tom n'écouta pas d'avantage. Son hôte était aveugle ? Impossible. Pourtant il dut se faire à l'idée, il voyait noir et ses autres sens étaient décuplés.

Quand l'infermière déclara qu'il était apte à sortir Albus lui dit que comme il n'était pas là, la répartition entre les quatre maisons n'avait pas été faite. Il le traina jusqu'à la grande salle et le repas les attendait. Il trébucha plusieurs fois sur le chemin et fut désorienté dans les nombreux couloirs qu'il ne voyait pas et quand enfin ils arrivèrent son entré fut salué d'un silence quasi religieux.

« Alors c'est lui le petit nouveau qui est tombé dans les pommes ? rohh, il est trop mimi » chuchota une jeune demoiselle à sa voisine. Il essaya de la fusiller du regard mais se dut être un échec puisqu'il ne savait pas où elle était assise. L'hôte de Tom Elvis Jedusort était beau pas ''mimi''.

Des murmures emplirent la salle, chacun donnait son avis sur le pourquoi du comment le jeune Harry c'était évanoui.

Tom Jedusort, dans le corps d'un gosse de onze ans, se lamentait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un gosse aveugle ? Il voyait et merde ! Que ça pouvait le saouler !

Albus lui murmura dans l'oreille qu'il serait le premier à être repartie, Tom le suivit donc calmement, désespéré. Il l'aida à savoir sur le tabouret et lui posa le chapeau sur la tête. De nouveau le silence se fit jusqu'à qu'une voix se fasse entendre, elle chanta en premier.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Puis le choixpeau commença sa répartition.

« Gryffondor ? Non pas assez courageux… Serdaigle ? Pas encore… trop flemmard… »

Le jeune homme fut outré, il n'était pas flemmard ! Il apprenait vite et les cours l'ennuyait c'est tout.

« Poufsoufle ? Non plus, ego surdimensionné » continua t-elle. Normal qu'il soit vantard il était un ancien Serpent, se dit-il plein de fierté.

« Alors ce sera… _Serpentard ! » _Hurla le choixpeau_._

Snape en recracha son verre de vin. Et Albus lui tapota le dos les yeux brillants. Il rigolait intérieurement.

Avec l'aide de Minerva, la professeure de métamorphose, il se dirigea la tête haute pour un si petit garçon vers la table de sa nouvelle maison et ancienne maison. Il s'assit et un jeune homme lui demanda sa pureté de sang.

« Pur » dit-il avec une lueur effrayante dans le fond de ses yeux morts.

L'autre lui souhaita alors la bienvenue avant qu'une nouvelle fois il ne bascule en arrière en sombrant dans les ténèbres.

. . . . . . .

Lorsque le petit Harry reprit conscience il était dans une étrange pièce qu'il sentait avoir déjà exploré. Dans sa tête, il entendit une voix d'adolescent « je suis fatigué, gamin, je te passe le relai. » et enfin il put de nouveau prendre possession de son corps. Il était couché sur lit et une personne lui parlait. On lui tapotait aussi gentiment la joue dans l'espoir de le réveiller plus vite.

« Hey, hey ! Petit ! » L'appela une voix douce.

Harry leva la main lentement et caressa le visage au dessus de lui, il détailla de ses doigts le contour du visage, le nez légèrement trop grand, la bouche fine et s'arrêta sur les yeux.

« Monsieur Snape… » Murmura le garçon du bout des lèvres.

Quelques larmes perlèrent sur sa peau blanche alors qu'il revoyait le cauchemar qu'il avait vu. Il avait eu mal, il avait eu peur et avait eu envie de faire souffrir une autre personne ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il commença doucement a se decontracter dans les bras forts du professeur Snape lorsque celui-ci le porta jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentard pour le mettre dans son lit et il ne fit pas un de mouvement quand on lui sécha ses larmes, il se mit juste à somnoler.

Seul le professeur fut choqué par ses propres gestes. Jamais il ne s'occupait d'un élève comme ça sauf bien sur son filleul Draco Malfoy. Il fixa l'enfant endormi quelques instant et se leva en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il dorme, demain tout ira mieux.

« Demain et un autre jour, et demain de commence ma montée au pouvoir… » Ricana Tom dans l'esprit du petit garçon.

. . . . . . . . . .

prochain chapitre : 1ère journée...

" je suis de retour" murmura doucereusement Voldemort à un Albus Dumbeldore pétrifié.

petit aperçu !

rewiew si le coeur vous en dit.


End file.
